


Infinite versioni di sé

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasuke ha scoperto una nuova prospettiva sotto cui guardare Naruto.Seguito di: Lo schiavo di Sasuke.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt:60. “È proprio quando credete di sapere qualcosa che dovete guardarla da un'altra prospettiva.” [L'attimo Fuggente]Au: Le regole dei Jutsu sono diverse e anche il chakra non funziona nello stesso modo.What if: Sasuke, allievo di Orochimaru, ha rapito Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Just love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031658
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Infinite versioni di sé

Naruko gettò indietro la testa, gemendo di piacere, con gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi, le labbra vermiglie aperte ad o.

Naruto alle sue spalle la teneva ferma stringendole i seni sodi, muovendosi con foga dentro di lei. Un altro Naruto stava a gattoni davanti alla ragazza, leccandone l’intimità.

Sasuke li guardava sul letto.

Un ennesimo Naruto era schiacciato contro una parete, preso selvaggiamente da un altro Naruto ancora.

Gli occhi rossi di Uchiha brillavano.

“Sa-Sa-su-ke…” esalò Naruko. Le gote vermiglie lì dove c’erano i baffi.

A sessantanove sul pavimento c’erano due Naruto che si davano piacere a vicenda, succhiando ognuno il membro dell’altro.

< Credevo di conoscere ogni cosa di Naruto Uzumaki. Se non fosse stato per Orochimaru, non avrei mai potuto avere offerto uno spettacolo simile dalle sue tecniche > pensò. < Potrei osare ancora, molto più di così. Potrebbero essercene a centinaia, ma preferisco averne quanti ne bastano per non perdere la concentrazione, ma sentirmi soddisfatto. Meglio la qualità alla confusione >.

Si era spogliato lentamente e, fissandoli con avidità, si dava piacere accarezzandosi l’intimità.

Si disse: < È proprio quando si crede di sapere qualcosa che bisogna guardarla da un'altra prospettiva >.

Naruko aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo e i suoi versi si erano fatti forti e febbricitanti.

“Ora basta” ordinò Sasuke. La sua intimità pulsava e si sentiva accaldato.

Tutte le copie di Naruto scomparirono in una piccola esplosione di fumo. Naruko gemette, ritrasformandosi in Naruto e cadde in ginocchio per terra.

“Master” gemette.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi, vide che era eccitato ed umido, sporco del proprio sperma. Gli andò alle spalle e lo spinse, facendolo cadere carponi.

“Tu devi soddisfarmi” disse secco.

Naruto mugolò: “Sì, Master”.

Sasuke lo afferrò per i capelli biondi, facendogli sollevare la testa e lo prese da dietro. Lo guardò gemere e annaspare, mentre lo possedeva con dei colpi secchi.

< Quando il mio allenamento sarà completato, allora sarà il momento di uccidere Itachi. Compiere la mia vendetta renderà questa vittoria assoluta.

Dopodiché dovrò scappare. Ho sentito dire che c’è un pericoloso gruppo di uomini che vuole catturare le forze portanti. Non gli permetterò di prendere Naruto.

Ora lui è mio, completamente. Non lo perderò a qualsiasi costo > pensò.

Naruto iniziò ad urlare di piacere ed i suoi richiami riempirono la caverna.

“Mio” ruggì Sasuke.

Naruto esalò: “Tuo, Master”.


	2. Volpe in lattice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto coi prompt: fucile, caramella, auricolare e film

Volpe in lattice

Naruto aveva l’aria interessata, mentre gattonava nudo ai piedi dell’Hokage. Raggiunse Sasuke seduto sul letto e gli posò la testa sui piedi, l’altro era intento a mangiare una _caramella._

«Master?» domandò con voce bassa, cercando di mettersi in piedi.

Sasuke si piegò in avanti e attivò le sue _auricolari_ e Naruto cadde in uno stato di trance, con un sorriso ebete sul volto, mentre l’altro gli stuzzicava l’intimità con un piede. «Goditi il _film_ » scherzò l’Uchiha, scompigliandogli i capelli dorati.

Naruto perse contatto con la realtà e si ridestò quando le sue auricolari emisero il suono di uno sparo di _fucile_ , spegnendo il suono ipnotico.

Naruto si guardò tutt’intorno con aria confusa. Scoprì che era bloccato in una tuta in lattine, i suoi glutei erano in gomma arancione e da essi si dipartivano nove code. Cercò di liberarsi, la tuta gli copriva l’interno corpo, tranne la testa. Avvertiva un fastidio all’altezza dei glutei e muovendosi si accorse che un gigantesco dildo era bloccato nei suoi glutei. Mordicchiò la gomma lucida cercando di strapparla coi denti, ma non si muoveva. Era gelida contro la pelle accaldata; era completamente nudo sotto la tuta.

La gomma formava delle zampe con quattro dita tozze all’altezza sia delle mani che dei piedi.

Nuovamente le auricolari si misero in funzione, questa volta dando vita ad un basso ronzio che attivò il chakra contenuto nella tuta. La gomma iniziò a stimolare il suo intero corpo, sia dentro che fuori, facendolo iniziare a gemere euforico. Il dildo che lo penetrava era gigantesco e si muoveva a fatica nella sua strettoia.

«Rimarrà per sempre, farà parte di te», avvertì la voce di Sasuke attraverso le auricolari.

Naruto si accorse di poter dimenare le morbide e luci code da volpe, facendole ondeggiare. Il suo membro era strettamente avvolto in un rigonfiamento tondo, sempre arancione, che gli negava la possibilità di venire.

Sasuke gli si avvicinò e gli coprì la testa con un cappuccio, coprendogli le orecchie e gli occhi, bloccandolo all’altezza del collo, nascondendogli completamente i capelli biondi.

Naruto boccheggiò, «GYAH!» ansimò.

«Ti piace il tuo nuovo corpo?» gli chiese Sasuke e Naruto annuì in risposta. Sasuke gli penetrò la bocca con un altro dildo e lo bloccò con una maschera con cui gli coprì il viso già avvolto dal cappuccio in lattice

«ACK!» mugolò Naruto, imbavagliato, la lunga asta premeva in fondo nella sua bocca. Serrò gli occhi, ma li riaprì per il piacere. La sensazione era tale che iniziò a rotolare, mentre succhiava avidamente.

«MMMPHHH!». Implorava per l’estasi, avvolgendo con la lingua il dildo, senza smettere di succhiarlo avidamente.

«Che brava la mia piccola volpe» lo lodò Sasuke e Naruto si sentì euforico per le sue parole. Il membro premuto tra i suoi glutei divenne sempre più grosso, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo.

Naruto sentì il lattice accarezzarlo, Il suo corpo iniziò a vibrare e si lasciò sfuggire una serie di squittii: «MMMMM MMMMMMPH!».

Anche il dildo dall’altra parte si era gonfiato così tanto da spalancargli le labbra, riempiendogli completamente la bocca. Più veniva pompato, più il suo corpo veniva invaso da endorfine.

«Sembra che tutto questo ti piaccia, Naruto» disse Sasuke.

La risposta fu: «Mmm mmmmph». 

Sasuke mangiò un’altra caramella, pensando: "Riesce sempre a sorprendermi. Ci sono sempre nuovi modi per asservirlo a me o utilizzarlo. In fondo sono riuscito a battere Orochimaru sul suo stesso terreno, alla fine".


End file.
